


For The Honor

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Genderbending, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: I know Natasha Stark/genderbent Tony has been done before, so how about something with genderbent Bucky instead?combined with:imagine tony walking in on bucky and steve arm wrestling for the honor of asking tony out.“Is there a reason why everyone is watching Jamie and Steve arm wrestle?” Tony asked the Avengers. He’d woken up a few minutes ago on the cot in his lab. He’d trudged his way into the communal kitchen to find the team circled around the table and rooting for Jamie and/or Steve, the two of whom were locked in an arm wrestling match. .The two super soldiers were a wonderful sight in sweatpants and tank tops.They must have been working out beforehand because both were drenched in sweat.Brown strands of hair had fallen out of Jamie’s sloppy bun, and Steve’s blond hair was plastered to his forehead. Their chests heaved as they wrestled, and Tony may have gotten absorbed in lovely images. What could he say? He was a fan of all chest types.





	For The Honor

“Is there a reason why everyone is watching Jamie and Steve arm wrestle?” Tony asked the Avengers. He’d woken up a few minutes ago on the cot in his lab. He’d trudged his way into the communal kitchen to find the team circled around the table and rooting for Jamie and/or Steve, the two of whom were locked in an arm wrestling match. .

The two super soldiers were a wonderful sight in sweatpants and tank tops.They must have been working out beforehand because both were drenched in sweat.Brown strands of hair had fallen out of Jamie’s sloppy bun, and Steve’s blond hair was plastered to his forehead. Their chests heaved as they wrestled, and Tony may have gotten absorbed in lovely images. What could he say? He was a fan of all chest types.

Tony was aware of Vision happily explaining what the team was doing, but Tony was too preoccupied with other thoughts to listen.

He grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets then went over to Clint, who held the coffee pot like a mug. Hawkguy had obviously been drinking from the pot again, but Tony didn’t care. After everything they’d been through, a little shared spit was nothing. He took the pot from Clint and poured himself a cup. “You’re a heathen, just so you know.”

“I’d be dead without coffee,” Clint stated.

Wanda rolled her eyes at Clint before gluing them back on the competition at hand.

Steve had managed to push Jamie’s hand down a bit.

Wanda bit the inside of her cheek then glanced at Natasha. “Are you having trouble deciding who to cheer for too?”

Natasha hummed in thought. “Both are excellent dating candidates. I am slightly partial to Jamie winning though.”

Steve huffed. “Really, Romanoff?”

Natasha grinned.

Jamie chuckled. “Girls gotta stick together, Stevie. Don’t take it personally.”

“Well, I’m rooting for you, Steve.” Sam patted his best friend on the back.

“Are Jamie and Steve arm wrestling over who gets to ask someone out?” Tony inquired as he sipped his coffee. He was a bit disappointed. Steve and Jamie were Tony’s crushes after all. He liked fantasizing that they might have feelings for them. A new boyfriend or girlfriend for either one of them was going to put a damper on Tony’s fantasies.

“Who gets to ask out the person  _first_ ,” Rhodey corrected. He’d been standing with his arms crossed the whole time Tony had been in the room, and he hadn’t been cheering for either super soldier. “We aren’t back in medieval times when people could just decided who someone was going to marry without consulting them.”

Jamie slammed Steve’s hand down on the table. She jumped up and whooped. “Take that, punk!”

Steve rolled his eyes. He shook out his hand to relieve it after a long match. “Just ask him out already.”

Jamie grinned from ear to ear and pivoted so she beamed at Tony.

Tony stared at that gorgeous smile, mind going blank.

“Hey, Tones,” Jamie said his name in a sing-song manner. “You wanna go on a date with me?”

“Yes!” There was no smoothness to Tony’s answer. It was over eager, and he probably looked like a damn fool, but damn it all if he hadn’t wanted to date Jamie for a while now. He’d just never asked her out because he was sure Steve or Natasha would kill him. Probably even Sam too—not that Sam would admit to being protective of Jamie.

Jamie fist pumped the air. “Yes!” She grabbed Tony’s hand and towed him away from the group. “Let’s get some coffee that Clint’s spit isn’t in and discuss what we’re going to do for our real date. Let’s make it something exciting that we’ll never forget.”

Tony nodded enthusiastically. He didn’t care what they did, just so long as they did it together.


End file.
